Thanks, Itachi
by SpiritOfItachi
Summary: srry im horrible at summaries so can u please read, and review. looking for what i can do to improve. This story is a sakusasu just in case your wondering.srry 4got to put disclaimer in story: i dont own naruto, or the log jokes in the story.


In an instant the battle was over, lost, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. The broken body lying on the ground was the one of sasuke. The body that was still standing was one of a person that no one knew who he was……Yet.

Once the others from the leaf village knew what had happened they were stunned. For sasuke was one of the most powerful ninjas in all in all of Konoha…….No, one of the most powerful ninjas in the entire world.

His adversary stood there with death in his eyes. In a moment's notice, he attacked. However, the attack did not hit its target. The attack instead hit a log. The log was a substitution jutsu used by naruto to make sure sasuke didn't get harmed. Sasuke said to naruto "ah, cruel irony. I hate the log but yet it was used to save my life."

The man standing there got frustrated and attacked naruto with 4 shurikens. But there was something different about these shurikens. They did not seem to spin the way that shurikens normally do. The blade of one of these shurikens was longer, but we don't know why. Naruto was able to dodge 3 of the shurikens, but one of them hit him. Naruto hit the ground immediately. Suddenly, the ninja disappeared.

So everyone turned their attention to Naruto. They looked at the shuriken, and realized that the edge that was longer than the others had poison on it. They inspected naruto, and he was unconscious. They took the poison to the hospital, along with naruto to see what the cure was. When they got there, the medics told them that there was no cure for this poison because it was a new kind of poison. They also inspected sasuke and realized that sasuke was poisoned when the ninja knocked him down.

At that moment, everyone was dead silent. But there was an unnatural silence about this. There was an ominous feel about this. As if it wasn't bad enough that both naruto and sasuke were poisoned, but there was a ninja who was invisible standing right there and no one noticed it. This ninja wasn't any ordinary ninja. This ninja could hide in the water vapors in the air, rendering him invisible. But somehow, sakura knew where he was, and while being ever so sly about it, she threw a kunai knife at him.

The kunai knife hit him in the chest, and he suddenly became visible. Everyone could see the fatal wound, but sakura shouldn't have done that because they could have interrogated the guy so they could learn something about the poison. Sakura knew her mistake instantly and regretted it just as soon. Naruto thought that it seemed as if the ninja was after both him and sasuke. They inspected the ninja, and found that he was from the village hidden in the mist. They also found 4 more shurikens, probably intended for use to kill sakura or someone else close.

"This battle is far from over" naruto said as he groaned from the pain of the poison. "Yes" sasuke said. "They're probably sending more ninjas as we speak". After carefully inspecting the poison, sakura and the medics knew that sasuke and naruto probably have less than 3 days before it kills them. And the pain of the poison would get worse and worse minute by minute. Sakura could only think of how it's her fault that the ninja is dead and how they have no chance of getting answers about the poison from him. A day later another ninja appeared. However, they could not be sure of where exactly he was because he had the power to form his body in the mist. But this time sakura was careful and got him in the side. They interrogated the ninja about the poison and he refused to answer any questions, no matter who asked, and what they asked.

When they tried to threaten him with torture, he still refused to crack. However, when the torture began, he leaked information about all of the ingredients they needed. But, many of the ingredients were in faraway places. It would take a day, at least to get all of the ingredients, and by this point it was already night time. Sakura was sent to go get the ingredients. The ninja warned her that there probably would be some other ninjas from the land hidden in the mist that were full jonen and extremely dangerous.

Before sakura left she heard sasuke mumble something in his sleep. She walked towards him to hear it better and heard him finally say that he really did love her. She thought he was asleep but he opened his eyes and said "I don't care if you can't get the antidote ingredients, just make sure that you don't get hurt." Sakura replied by saying "I can't make you that promise" just before she left.

She needed to find 4 different ingredients. As she drew closer to the area where the first ingredient was another ninja attacked. She saw it coming and used a substitution jutsu to put a log where she was as she went behind the ninja. She had no time so she struck quickly and killed the ninja. She got the ingredient and excitedly proclaimed "one down, three to go."

It took 'till morning for her to get close to the second ingredient. Again she was attacked by ninja, except this time it was two ninja. One was a jonen, and the other was a chuunen, probably the jonens student. The jonen fired a kunai knife, but sakura jumped out of the way. But she had lost account of the chuunen, who grabbed the knife in midair and stabbed her in the side with it. The knife was in there pretty deep and she couldn't pull it out. She saw the second kunai knife coming and used a clone jutsu and a substitution jutsu so it hit the clone in the head. "That's the end of that," The jonen said. Sakura snuck back and took the ingredient and left without them ever knowing what had happened.

Sakura was still in pain from the kunai knife so it took her longer to get to the third ingredient than she anticipated. The third one was guarded by two jonen. Sakura threw a shuriken to distract them so she could attack. However, they were not fooled by it and kicked her in the face the second she tried to attack. She forced herself up, because she was driven by saving both sasuke and naruto. She couldn't stop thinking of what sasuke said. She couldn't let him down, and she couldn't let him die. She was just now realizing that her nose is broken and she is bleeding incredibly fast.

The two jonen laughed and said "this should be fun" as she started back at them. One of them tried to hit her but she used a substitution jutsu to block it and she threw a kunai knife at the first one. He dodged it and looked but couldn't find where sakura went. Then, without warning, she flew out of a tree and used a clone jutsu and started pounding on one of them. She asked the other "want to try and help your friend?" The other jonen was terrified and fled. Her anger got the better of her and she relentlessly attacked and killed the jonen.

Sakura could hardly move from the injuries she had taken, but she was determined to make sure she saved their lives. She kept going. She had decided in her mind that no matter what she would save their lives. As sakura approached where the fourth ingredient should be, she saw something that made her freeze. The ninjas guarding the fourth ingredient were the Mizukage and two jonen. She knew that the Mizukage was the strongest ninja from the village hidden in the mist.

They saw that she was beaten and bruised already, so they figured that this should be easy. They made themselves dissolve in the mist so she could not see them. Then they hit her with many, many kunai knifes. She tried to fight back but could not muster up any energy. Soon she collapsed. Suddenly she found herself in a strange place. This is where I intervene. "Sakura, you have to keep fighting. Please don't let my brother die. I will help you fight them. "Who are you" she responded to me. "I am sasukes older brother: Itachi. I died for my brother's sake, so please, don't give up. I will come into your body so I may help you in this fight."

Sakura suddenly was back in the scene where she nearly died. She stood up at the amazement of Mizukage and the two jonen. She would battle them again, but this time she had some extra help. The spirit of Itachi had also given her the ability of the Sharingan. Instantly they froze as they knew that she was not alone in this fight. They tried desperately to stop her but she blocked everything and stabbed one of the jonen with a kunai knife. He fell to his knees, and coughed up blood as he died.

"One down, two to go. Itachi and Sakura said in unison." The other two attacked but only hit the items that sakura placed there with substitution jutsu. She then used Itachi to have a combo sky attack. She threw kunai knifes forcing the other jonen to move right into Itachis attack. Itachi used shadow clone jutsu and then had a clone attach to the other jonen before he used Bunshin Diabakuha to detonate the clones to blow the jonen to bits.

"Ah, it seems you are all alone now Mizukage." "No, it can't be," he responded. Itachi then finished off the Mizukage with Amaterasu. Sakura watched, in amazement as the black flames destroyed the Mizukage. "Now, sakura, go save my brother." "The rest of this mission is up to you. Sakura stumbled a little as my spirit left her. She had issues even walking because of her injuries but she kept going because she knew that she was so close to saving their life.

Sakura came into the hospital. She looked in horror as sasuke and naruto both looked even worse than before. Sakura gave the ingredients to the medics and the ninja from the mist village assisted them in making it. Sasuke woke up to see that sakura was beaten and bruised. He called for the nurse to help sakura with the kunai knife and her injuries. The medics gave sasuke and naruto their medicine and then examined sakura.

"How long has this knife been here?" They asked. "Since this morning" sakura replied. The nurse looked on in horror. "How did you make it here?" They asked. Right as I was trying to get the final ingredient. I received extra help. "From whom?" everyone, even naruto and sasuke asked. "Itachi" She said. "What?" Sasuke asked. "I was about to die but Itachi saved my life and helped me defeat the Mizukage and two other jonen." "Incredible." "What did Itachi say, Sakura." He said "Please don't let my brother die." "He really does love you, sasuke" "I know, and I wish I had known that he did all of that just for me earlier" "I miss him."

"Thank you. Itachi, thank you for saving sakura" sasuke said. "So, sasuke, have you defeated the log yet?" Sasuke heard. "Ha-ha, very funny Itachi." "Go ahead sasuke, kiss her" Itachi said. Sasuke leaned over and kissed sakura (Well, at least he tried; she kissed him before he even had a shot of kissing her.) Then naruto woke up, saw what had happened, and fell unconscious out of sadness.


End file.
